The present invention relates to LCD assemblies, and relates more particularly to such a LCD assembly which can be used with a projector for data projection.
The manufacturing cost of a LCD is much higher than that of a CRT (cathode ray tube) display. Therefore, LCD cannot replace CRT in all cases. However, LCD can still be greatly promoted if it is added with additional functions.